


Dangan Theme Songs

by SarIIon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-07 13:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarIIon/pseuds/SarIIon
Summary: Assorted songs I associate with characters/groups





	1. DR Themesongs Pt. 1 (Groups)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Some songs probably have curse words in them)
> 
> Just some songs I really associate w/ these groups!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included both a link to a video by the official artist (bc support!) AND a link to a lyric video (bc I always look at lyrics when evaluating meaning, and generally prefer lyric videos) for each song, so don't hesitate on checking them out! <3

  * **Castle by Halsey—Ultimate Despair (Junko + Mukuro)** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rfSHisyHdc) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1pEGV9OBoc)



| -No explanation needed <3 Just some gals coming to jack up Hope's Peak real good 

  * **Pompeii by Bastille—Class 78** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGrZ5AJmJFU) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m326LNIRB3k)



|-I love the play on a peaceful city/ peaceful school being hit by sudden calamity

 _|-'But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like, Nothing changed at all?'_ I love this parallel to how they don't realize the situation outside due to memory erasure.

  * **To be Human by Marina and the Diamonds—Class 78 Survivors** | [Official Music Vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM8Tm9ycGz4) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUf1FOBLTd4)



|-The general somber atmosphere of this song before growing slightly more upbeat and hopeful just gives me chills. Especially the motif of facing an imperfect world while still persevering and trying their best to help fix it.

_|-"All the people living in, living in the world today, We're united by our love, we're united by our pain."_

  * **We are Young by 3OH!3—Class 77 (Hopes Peak, Pre-Despair)** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEOda2KAu0E) (I think?) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1H6Ycm6BoY)



|-This class defo had a very carefree, fun, and wild dynamic before everything went down, so I wanted to choose something which matched the dynamic of the interactions portrayed in the anime <3

  * **Dead Hearts by Stars—Class 77 Graduation** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzSti0oOJGA) ~ (there's not really a lyric vid for this on YT unfortunately)



|-A song about growing up and changing (not always into something better), which I think the graduation really symbolized

|-Haaha, this is mostly just self-indulgent, but I love the idea that Ghost Chiaki would sing this if she had the chance to watch the class fall into despair

_|-"They were kids that I once knew, They were kids that I once knew"_

  * **Savages by Marina and the Diamonds—Class 77 Ultimate Despairs** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxaTAFXgykU) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LVZ5Fv-_bc)



|-Just. Perfect fit in every way I think.

_|-"I'm not afraid of God, I am afraid of Man" | "Humans aren't gonna behave, As we think we always should, Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good"_

|-(Also, Marina just makes amazing music. I think the message behind this makes it one of my favorites)

  * **Crossfire by Stephen **—Residents of Towa City**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcsDG_jVYbc) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isL-5S0ihaY)



|-A quote from the artist: "There are people out there who are suffering and there's very little they can do about it."

|-Do you ever just sit and think 'Wow, everyone who lived in that city got fucked?' bc yeah. 100%. 

  * **Shut Eye by Stealing Sheep—Monokuma Kids (Despair Girls)** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVyGJ1G2Iog) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7Kx4d1ihhs)



|-I love the slightly uneasy feeling listening to this gives you, it really matches the feeling of stumbling into these kids in Towa City

|-It's said that the lyrics are largely nonsensical, chosen mostly for the sound which emphasizes the slight childish sound

|-It also gives a little bit of a 'come little children' vibe

  * **Give Us A Little Love by Fallulah —Warrior's of Hope** | [Official Music Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rt6hIh2wuJ0) (warning: this music vid is slightly 'M')~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAHp5lGIlWg)



|-You know how some songs are super cheerful in beat, but still give you that tinge of unease? Yeah, this is one of those.

|-Also, a reference to their backstories. I kinda like how the song ties together an image of happiness with a darker theme and slightly unsettling beat

  * **Everybody wants to rule the world ver. Lorde—FF Killing Game** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCcF0O8mrfk) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9T-2Fb_ZlY)



|-This cover is a lot more dramatic and serious than the original which really fits the atmosphere of this killing game.

|-All the participants of this killing game were also presented as a lot less innocent from the get go. More serious. Less willing to work together, etc.

  * **Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine—Class 77 Post Simulation** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69xEqHUDozc) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCWnVznnWcs)



|-This is honestly such a perfect song for hope! Not only acknowledging past mistakes, but making a concious and difficult choice to move forward.

|-(Also, Florence is really good at striking a good balance between somber + upbeat which is exactly what this song needs)

_|-"It's always darkest before the dawn" | "And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind"_

  * **Ayano’s Theory of Happiness (Vocaloid) — DICE** | [English Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hll18UugDTE) (Lyrics onscreen) 



|-[This video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9SYGksrtdY)is my only reason. Nope, no shame at all in admiting it.

|-(([This english version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjb_kRJgwuo) is specifically rewritten for Kichi, and like it has nothing to do with DICE, but I'm gonna recommend it anyway bc it's good af))

  * **Don’t threaten me with a good time by P!ATD—V3 Pregame** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7I34zOUZCXM) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLdf3l8UteI)



|-(Sshhhhh, a song can't be overrated if it's just that good)

|-Let's be honest, they were all probably a little bit unhinged

|-Anyone who voluntarily signs up for a killing game is gonna be a tad off their rockers (They'd probably consider it a good time ahahaha...)

  * **Hated by Life Itself (Vocaloid)—V3 cast** | [Japanese Vocaloid ver.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6gV6OSaahg) ~ [My Fav. Japanese Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoAaGR4at8I) (Eng. subs, she really captures the need to scream so well)



|-The more you think about the reveal in the final trial from the point of the participants, the more makes you want to tilt your head toward the sky and scream at the top of your lungs

|-Because at that point, they aren't their pregame versions. They didn't choose this. They didn't want this. 

|-And to suffer all of that just for a faceless audience's _sick amusement?!_ FORCED TO KILL FRIENDS FOR A TV SHOW?! And even more than that. That they had no control over their actions? That everything they felt was fake? Was programmed?!

  * **Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield—V3 Survivors** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzU_eokGypA)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtGY4G7II6s)



|-I have to end this on a hopeful note right? Despite the uncertainty of the unknown, they chose to move forward. And that means it's not the end.

_|-"Today is where your book begins, The rest is still unwritten"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Have your own ideas? I love music recommendations! Feel free to comment them <3


	2. DR Themesongs Pt. 2 (V3 Protag Ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Some songs probably have curse words in them)
> 
> (I was gonna do 1 chapter per game's ships, but these 2 had too many so haaahha...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some pairs also have 'Canon Ending' songs bc ANGST ahaha...

**♫♯ ~ Kaede Akamatsu ~ ♯♫**

  * **Shape of You by Ed Sheeran **—Kaede x Miu**** | [Official Lyric Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRkIdcuXZQg)



| -HC: Kaede doesn't think any song can ever be overated ("If it's played a lot, that just means people enjoy it right?")

| -HC: Miu's music taste is pop with like low key/high key dirty vibes (Like if she can extract a sexual meaning, she finds it a bop)

| -It just kinda has that carefree kind of natural feeling that makes you wanna dance y'know? Matches how I feel their relationship would be!

  * ****Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding—Kaede x Kaito**** | [Official Music Vid ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBf2v4mLM8k)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riiHubUhmb4)



| -Love their dynamic as two super upbeat and positive figures for the group! It's really a shame they don't interact too much in canon

| -It feels a tiny bit like the song starts out slightly awkward before getting smoother, which is something I think their relationship would also include, and it's really adorable aha <3

  * **That’s my Girl by Fifth Harmony **—Kaede x Tenko**** | [Official Music Vid ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY3rIlrTTh8)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2O2090KD8Q)



| -Unapologetically an unbeat jam full of confidence and positivity!

| -Also, it gives me the mental image of Tenko screaming and cheering like it's a pop concert at Kaede's piano recitals

  * ****Brighter than the Sun—Kaede x Angie**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOMVsEk9EhU) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0mXRUKBs2k)



| -Just. The sun. Straight sunlight. 

| -The shining stars in Kaede's eyes match the bright, glowing yellow of Angie's coat.

| -HC: If they every dated they'd just absolutely flood the whole place with happiness and giggly smiles which make everyone else feel like they're overdosing on sunlight.

  * ****Clarity by Zedd—Kaede x Rantaro**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lur-rvf6A1c) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZxo9mrWgR8)



| -Is 'it feels right' a valid reason? Aside from the meaning, this song has a really comfortable nostalgic feel which the ship really inspires. They just feel so natural together you know?

| -Haaah...Don't need a separate 'Canon Ending' song if the angst is built in! 

_| -"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy, If our love's insanity why are you my clarity"_

  * ****Blue Bird (Naruto Opening)—Kaede x Tsumugi**** | [Japanese Performance (Eng. Subs)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1JogArNo0A) ~ [English Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjMbwgPeyBI)



| -Yo. It's Tsu, gotta be an anime song. I don't make the rules. (And also, Kaede would totally be super open with her music tastes)

| -I love the message and sound of this hopeful opening!

| -Their dynamic from chapter 1 was really cute honestly. It's really sad that they never got much screen time, but they're sweet together <3

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ** **Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul Opening) —Kaede x Tsumugi**** | [Piano Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEQf5lcnj_o) (No Lyrics)



| -Whew...Not only is the message behind this opening tragic, but it really emphasizes the end of stability (Start of the death game, wiggles eyebrows)

| -And It's also batshit insanely hard to play, so like, Kaede would totally take the challenge head on!

  * ****Are you bored yet? By Wallows—Kaede x Kokichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt4_p9Pz0RI) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwgPLL_fwUg)



| -Like my second fav recommendation out of all of these. Straight up fits these two dorks amazingly.

| -I considered this for Shu + Kichi, but tbh Kaede + Kichi have a lot more mellow of a relationship (even in canon). It's because the death game situation hadn't really hit anyone yet, but they definitely had a really natural start to a sweet relationship. Which is a kind of carefree atmosphere this song creates! I love their dynamic, and defo would love to see more fics with the two of them <3

_| -"Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?" // "Feels like I've known you my whole life, I can see right through your lies"_

  * ****Automatic by Castro—Kaede x Shuichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qYd-FAD3O8) ~ (No lyric video on YT unfortunately)



| -Just a straight up beautiful song. I love to imagine the singer switching as they bumble awkwardly through a karaoke version of this together. The way the female part begins the song, and almost hesitantly, the male part joins before pulling solo to sing his part (HC: Shuichi's voice is actually really sweet and pretty once he works up enough confidence to sing louder. He's best at smoother, heartfelt songs.)

_| -"You were a melody, the Symphony of hope." // "Loving you is automatic. Just like magic, a mystery and I can't crack it"_

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ** **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni [Dear You] —Kaede x Shuichi**** | [Japanese Ver. (Eng. Subs)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqyKkcwd-rY) ~ [English Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vrxbu8mB9Xs)



| -Ahhh...my heart. Their canon ending destroyed me. A song which begins heart-breakingly sad and slowly grows a little more hopeful before vacillating between the two.

| -The orchestral + piano background on this song is drop dead amazing. Perfectly emotional and beautiful

_| -"Because I remember How your smile encouraged me"_

**✴⥀ ~ Shuichi Saihara ~ ⥁✴**

  * **Something Just Like This by Chainsmokers + Coldplay **—Shuichi x Kiibo**** | [Official Lyric Vid ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdDa1wv22o0)



| -Just. Beautiful. Super fitting. And the nostalgia glides so smoothly with their sweet, natural dynamic.

| -Shu's honestly a pretty healthy influence on Kiibo. A kind ear to listen is harder to find than you'd think

_| -"I'm not looking for somebody, With some superhuman gifts" // "Just something I can turn to, Somebody I can kiss, I want something just like this"_

| -Too Mainstream? **I wouldn’t mind by He is We** is also a SUPER fitting and amazing song which touches a bit on...Another aspect |[ Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_TLf3WmLQo) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEioTTmOqZg)

  * ****Venus by Sleeping at Last—Shuichi x Rantaro**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YbdBQpiaA4) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwMN8QtWCic)



| -Another really sweet dynamic which I'm absolutely _weak_ in the knees for.

| -Fun fact: The artist wrote this song for his wife. That's exactly the adorrrable kinda fluff this ship brings into mind the second I think of the two of them interacting.

_| -"It was me who was discovered, I thought I'd never find you" // "Then suddenly I see you."_

  * ****Lone Digger by Caravan Palace—Shuichi x Miu**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsBEb1ZxWA) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bzcmgeqor_8) ~ (Yes, there is an official music vid. Please be warned it deserves an M+ rating)



| -Another relationship which I think had a bit of potential from canon interactions <3

| -HC: Miu eventually getting comfortable enough with Shu that she shares her music with him despite being really worried he won't like it is an adorable image (He totally flushes bright red whenever he figures out the innuendos behind songs, and she thinks he looks super cute when he's embarassed).

| -HC: Sometimes, when she's in a really good mood, she'll pull him into an impromptu dance party to whatever song is currently blasting from the speakers in her lab. And he's kinda awful at dancing, but she looks so comfortable that he relaxes enough to humor her.

  * ****Meet Me in the Woods by Lord Huron—Shuichi x Maki x Himiko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJOsLdBqbPA) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn3u4ASxVdw)



| -Apparently this is a pairing? I've never read/seen anything romantic for them, BUT, I think they _would_ be really cute together

| -A really chill and calmer song which still has a little pep in it. I feel like it meshes really well with all three of them which are honestly a bit more subdued compared to the other students aha~

_| -"Yeah, the truth is stranger than my own worst dreams" // "Follow me into the endless night, (I can bring your fears to life), Show me yours and I'll show you mine"_

  * ****Home by Phillip Phillips—Shuichi x Kaito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QXSxQJnoXI) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTg1n95--KE)



| -The feeling this song gives you is just...'comfy' and 'safe' which is honestly the mood which Kaito inspires.

| -Played a lot and pretty mainstream? Yeah. HC: I don't think either of them would ever care about that in music.

| -Another aspect I *love* is how this song isn't explicitly romantic yet manages to convey those emotions without getting all sexual. It just exudes 'I care about you' which is such a Kaito mood.

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ** **Boats & Birds by Gregory and the Hawk—Shuichi x Kaito**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3cf-AEZEs)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqE4hi0ao3c)



| -AHHHH This hurt. A. Lot.

| -Because Kaito didn't want to give up, didn't want to be left behind. It was so obvious the direction everything was going, yet he continued to fight until the end y'know? Finally realizing that he wasn't going to be able to hang out with Maki and Shu any more...That they would continue toward the horizon without him...It had to have hurt like hell.

_| -"Just leave me your stardust to remember you by" // "But you can skyrocket away from me, And never come back if you, Find another galaxy, Far From here With more room to fly"_

  * ****E.n.I.G.M.a by Miss Amani—Shuichi x Kokichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ORRHrD2dFI) ~ (No Lyric Vid on YT unfortunately)



| -Haaa, I love, love this song for them. It's a lot more playful than a lot of the others which I think really shows through their relationship~

| -HC: Kokichi loves songs which are either edgy or super sassy ahaha (And imagining Kokichi doing the little engine noises at the beginning is adorable)

| -HC: Shuichi doesn't really listen to music much, but when he does, he isn't super picky. And if someone else really loves a song, he loves to watch them smile to the beat and do those little head-bop-to-the-music things.

_| -"Riddle me that to figure me out, The way I walk, the way I talk, And what's behind my smile" // Got ya' waitin', fascinated, contemplating me."_

  * _(Canon Ending)_ ****Two Birds by Regina Spektor—Shuichi x Kokichi**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb3_oDWiD_w) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgQHAQxtKPk)



| -I offered him my hand. With a bright smile, he chattered on about pointless topics until I lost track of our original conversation. It wasn't until later...much later...That I realized he never accepted my hand. And by then...It was too late.

| -Kichi not accepting Shuichi's hand never fails to kill me.

_| -"Two birds on a wire, One tries to fly away and the other, Watches him close from that wire, He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar"_

  * ****The Saltwater Room by Owl City—Shuichi x Ryoma**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AllgoKzRA8)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMp3TIVYwwk)



| -If I'm being 100% honest, Ryoma's Love Hotel scene was my favorite by far. I think it's because Shuichi who was pretty awkward, embarassed, and out of control in so many of the others was so comfortable in Ryoma's. It was really natural for him to slip into the role, and he was just so confident!

| -Instead of rushing into things, this song also gives a slight 'slowly developing feelings' message which is really fitting for Ryoma, and feels super natural.

_| -"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Have your own ideas? I love music recommendations! Feel free to comment them <3


	3. DR Themesongs Pt. 3 (DR2 Ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Some songs probably have curse words in them)
> 
> I tried to do all the major ones + some rarepairs. If I missed one, just let me know~ (Junko ships r going in the DR1 chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some pairs also have 'Killing Game Ending' songs bc ANGST ahaha...
> 
> ((Gave up on the explanations since most of them are just "it sounds right." If you're curious, feel free to ask and I'll explain more in depth! <3)

  * ****Irresistible by Temposhark—Hiyoko x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZMc1fQEDfc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKweGUOZKW8)



| -I've recommended this before, but it just has the right energy(tm) 

  * ****Boring by P!nk—Hiyoko x Kazuichi**** | (Can't seem to find official ver. on YT) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5qSjh7e1SQ)



| -A little bit of a crack pairing, but I hc that Hiyoko has a tiny crush on Kazuichi, and this song contains all her sass, so <3

  * ****All about us by He is we—Hiyoko x Mahiru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2KyDrf_UJc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLE_2txSIA)



| -Pure dynamics? Yessss

  * ****Buzzcut Season by Lorde—Mahiru x Sato**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pstVCGyaUBM)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKhuUC7hjJc)



| -I can't quite explain this one, but it just feels right, ya know? (that's borderline my justification for all of these, so you're just gonna have ta decide for yourself by listening to them :)

  * ****We R Who We R by Ke$ha—Ibuki x Hiyoko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Utj4Caf7HiY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyMZ1A3QPlc)



| -Too Mainstream? ****Kids Again by Artist vs. Poet**** is also an amazing fit!| (No official on their YT channel)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Uh8G37hqM)

  * ****Lucky Strike by Maroon Five—Ibuki x Nagito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GazL49c9G2w)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIBV7taBFj0)



| -Ahaha...The joke was too good to pass up

  * ****Smile by Avril Lavigne—Ibuki x Peko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62JzZiD-b2A)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMq22oiXNb4)



| -Avril Lavigne was honestly made for Ibuki. Her songs just capture that chaotic happy energy so well! And the little smile motif for Peko is top notch <3

  * ****Hot Mess by Cobra Starship—Ibuki x Mikan**** | [Official Lyric Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGiZMj2sqzc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPRtc3AExwg)



| -Don't fight me on this one.

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****While My Guitar Gently Weeps ver. Regina Spektor—Ibuki x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoujdXqptnc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4DyQuHp96Q)



| -*Cry laughs*

  * ****Feel Invincible by Skillet—Nekomaru x Akane**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzw6A2WC5Qo)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf9NSd_2avA)



| -Fuck yeah! Love their dynamic so much!

  * ****Drifting by Capital Cities—Mikan x Chiaki**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHnrVduGzCY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4dkDzw5i2A)



| -A more chill kinda tune. The two of them are like polar opposites energy wise, but don't opposites attract?

  * ****Caves by Haux—Chiaki x Fuyuhiko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAfKlvb-wc0)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TI-UhbQ49qE)



| -Near narcolepsy and insomnia, whoo boy. Over all a very calm song. I highly recommend this one!

  * ****Together by Joakim Molitor—Fuyuhiko x Peko**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=fWsbVgvASnY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC_RWWTutD4)



| -They play off of each other in a fantastic way~

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****I’ll be Good by Jaymes Young—Fuyuhiko x Peko**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POqEVwROEQs)



| -Hahaha...fuck.

  * ****Lowlife by Poppy—Sonia x Gundham**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwnoSeiAFSY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH1IcpDbybQ)



| -This is one of my absolute favorite picks out of this batch. I think it matches both of them super duper well, and maintains that chaotic, fun energy of their dynamic at the same time :D

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****Neverland by Crywolf—Sonia x Gundham**** | [Official Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osTgI-0GXxs)



| -It really. really doesn't help that the girl in the image looks like Sonia a bit.

  * ****Wild Horses by Bishop Briggs—Gundham x Kazuichi**** | [Official Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I0hXe0cMUM)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDlfXjqoO1k)



| -Two mostly independent bois~ (It's the fanart of the two of them which gets me)

  * ****Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine—Nagito x Makoto**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d58VJ-sC1uY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOm2fLucQ9g)



| -I think I already explained this one somewhere, but I especially adore how it sounds almost like a battle song. Getting ready to take down some despair with the boi~

  * ****End in Tragedy by Shake it Off—Nagito x Teruteru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8h8LujrJ_4)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9yWsSLHXFE)



| -Ahahaha...I'm not sorry

  * ****Howl by Florence and the Machine—Nagito x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XIMhyZx2Yo)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucFHDxhCVwE)



| -Okay, okay, this is another pick I really love! Give it a listen and lemme know what you think!

  * ****We are Young by Fun—Nagito x Fuyuhiko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_K_0SNaRk0)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXJNoC6CuYE)



| -A little problematic, and a lot of fluffy opportunities~

  * ****More Than Friends by Victoria Duffield—Hajime x Peko**** | [Official Lyric Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjsdxMS7rrY)



| -This was mostly a joke, but I can 100% see Hajime singing dramatic girly songs like this in his room at midnight

  * ****I need a Doctor by Dr. Dre—Hajime x Mikan**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvpWP6Y7WDo)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkcu829N6qk)



| -Heck yeah. It just feels right in your soul, ya know?

  * ****Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes—Hajime x Mahiru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiRJw4f_ufc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3RVootcD4w)



| -Mahiru's little implied crush on Hajime was really cute I think.

  * ****Fight Together (OP opening 14)—Hajime x Fuyuhiko x Kazuichi**** | [Complete opening (Unofficial) (Eng. Sub)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAWnYutDQiE)~ [Unofficial Eng. Dub](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdk_oaPuNz8)



| -BroT3 Let's gooooo

  * ****Heart Attack by Demi Lovato—Hajime x Hiyoko**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DmPZaCLMcE)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvKe-QSmz-Q)



| -Ahahaha, is Hiyoko being a tsun canon yet?

  * ****Rock and Roll by Avril Lavigne—Hajime x Ibuki**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-V1luBgA6A)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idA-q50V9Ds)



| -Yesssss, their dynamic is so freaking good!

  * ****Dreams of Gold by Sam Lachow—Hajime x Izuru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Coh5vlT1qmo)~ (No lyric vid on YT)



| -Edit: I doubt they'd have 'a song' but if I *had* to choose one, this would be it. More likely, I feel Hajime just really likes music, and isn't super particular about the genre, which means Izuru doesn't have to listen to the same songs over and over again~

| -I could ramble on for AGES why I love this song for the two of them, but one of the main points is that it isn't super repetitive and boring, which I think Izuru would really appreciate.

| -(I also hc Izuru as bordering on aro, and like how this song isn't explicitly super romantic or sexual. And, even better, it gives you things to think about)

  * ****On My Own by Ashes Remain—Hajime x Nagito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG--g1gMrGo) ~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7fhxNrrrM)



| -You have no flipping idea how many songs I cycled through for the two of them. 

| -Also, hc that Hajime would do his silly little air guitar thing to this song

  * ****Past Lives by Borns—Chiaki x Hajime**** | [Official Audio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbbcN6lGxjY)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VxvCjWAf3U)



| -Ahhhhhhh

  * ****_(_**** _Killing Game Ending)_ ** **Memories by Within Temptation—Chiaki x Hajime**** | [Official Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhzJO34SCoc)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MApdNOeGFYQ)



| -(Ahhhhhhh)^2

  * ****Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin—Chiaki x Nagito**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUNMD8EgV0s)~ [Unofficial Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8atXQlSfzQ)



| -I spent a fuck ton of time on this pick, and out of everything I considered, I think I like this one the best)

  * _(Killing Game Ending)_ ****This World to You by Eve—Chiaki x Nagito**** | [Official Lyric + Music Video (Eng. Sub)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3vsRXOSBqc)



| -(Wanna die with me over the fact that Eve's going on tour, but only in Japan?)

  * ****Begin Again by Purity Ring—Chiaki x Izuru**** | [Official Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVDpgPR4ffc)~ (No Lyric vid on YT yet)



_| -"You be the moon I'll be the earth, And when we burst, Start over oh darling"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Have your own ideas? I love music recommendations! Feel free to comment them <3


End file.
